This application claims priority of Taiwanese Application No. 092208030, filed on May 1, 2003.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child vehicle seat, more particularly to a child vehicle seat with a shoulder belt segment adjusting mechanism which permits adjustment of a height position of a seat belt thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional child vehicle seat 100 is shown to include a seat body 71 and a control panel 73 movably mounted on a back support portion of the seat body 71, and formed with two slots 711 for passage of two shoulder belt portions 72 of a seat belt. A plurality of bar anchor members 81 are secured to a rear side of the back support portion and are spaced apart from one another. Each of the bar anchor members 81 has a plurality of engaging slots 811 to serve as panel height locators. A handle bar 75 has two arms which extend through the back support portion and which are coupled to the control panel 73. A belt support bar 74 is movably coupled to the arms of the handle bar 75 to engage and disengage two aligned ones of the engaging slots 811 to secure the control panel 73 at a desired height. When it is desired to adjust the height of the shoulder belt portions 72, the user must press the handle bar 75 with both hands and pull the belt support bar 74 towards the handle bar 75 with fingers so as to permit the belt support bar 74 to disengage from the engaging slots 811. Then, the user has to move the handle bar 75 as well as the whole control panel 73 until the belt support bar 74 engages two desired engaging slots 811, thereby changing the height of the shoulder belt portions 72 relative to the seat body 71. Since adjustment of the seat belt in the conventional child vehicle seat 100 needs to be conducted with both hands of the user, it is inconvenient, especially in a limited space, e.g. in the compartment of a vehicle.
The object of the present invention is to provide a child vehicle seat with a shoulder belt segment adjusting mechanism which permits convenient adjustment of a height position of a seat belt thereof using only one hand.
According to this invention, the child vehicle seat comprises a seat body adapted to be coupled to a vehicle seat. The seat body includes a bottom seat portion and a back support portion extending in an upright direction from the bottom seat portion. The back support portion has front and rear sides opposite to each other, and a belt receiving opening extending from the front side through the rear side. Right and left anchored members are secured on the rear side and outboard to the belt receiving opening in a longitudinal direction transverse to the upright direction. Each of the right and left anchored members has a plurality of positioning units displaced from one another in the upright direction. A belt support member is disposed rearwardly of the back support portion, and is movable relative to the right and left anchored members in the upright direction. The belt support member has a belt guiding opening communicated with the belt receiving opening. Right and left locking members are disposed to be movable relative to the belt guiding opening in the longitudinal direction. Each of the right and left locking members has a key end and a positioning end which is opposite to the key end in the longitudinal direction and which is movable relative to a respective one of the right and left anchored members between a locking position, where the positioning end engages one of the positioning units so as to lock movement of the belt support member relative to the right and left anchored members, and an unlocking position, where the positioning end disengages from said one of the positioning units so as to permit movement of the belt support member relative to the right and left anchored members in the upright direction. An actuator is disposed to be movable relative to the belt support member and relative to the key ends of the right and left locking members in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction between first and second positions. A coupling member is disposed to couple the actuator to the key ends of the right and left locking members such that, when the actuator is moved from the first position to the second position, the positioning ends of the right and left locking members move simultaneously from the locking position to the unlocking position so as to permit movement of the belt support member in the upright direction relative to the right and left anchored members. A belt includes a top belt end which is disposed in the belt guiding opening, and a shoulder belt segment which extends from the top belt end forwardly to the front side of the back support portion through the belt receiving opening and which extends downwardly toward the bottom seat portion such that the shoulder belt segment is pullable to move in or out of the belt receiving opening when the top belt end is moved with the belt support member in the upright direction.